1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a dust collector for a vacuum cleaner having a filtered dust removal function and a vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to save the trouble of replacing a dust bag and a burden of expenses, a centrifugal type vacuum cleaner having a dust collector, which includes a centrifugal separator separating dust that flows in by means of negative pressure, a dust container accommodating the dust separated from the centrifugal separator, and a filter (referred to as a second filter) filtering fine substances included in air from which the dust has been separated, has been widely spread.
In the case of the dust collector in the related art having the above-described configuration, if fine dust is accumulated in the second filter, an intake force may fall down, and thus the suction of the foreign substances on a cleaning surface and dust separation in the centrifugal separator may not be performed smoothly.
Accordingly, various related art devices for removing dust accumulated in the second filter have been disclosed. Examples of such related art devices may be vacuum cleaners disclosed in Korean Registered Patent No. 0729716 (related art 1), Japanese Registered Patent No. 48-10345 (related art 2), and Korean Registered Patent No. 0804568 (related art 3), respectively.
The related art 1 is provided with a dust removing unit that is driven by a control unit of a vacuum cleaner in which a second filter is installed in the downstream of a centrifugal separation unit. The dust removing unit removes the dust accumulated in the second filter by periodically flicking the dust of the second filter through the control unit. Accordingly, the related art 1 discloses a configuration that can prevent deterioration in function of the vacuum cleaner due to the flow degradation of the second filter.
However, in the case of the related art 1, it is required to separately remove the dust that has been separated from the second filter, and this causes inconvenience in use.
The related art 2 discloses a structure that flicks dust accumulated in a second filter through a dust removing unit. The dust separated from the second filter is collected in a separate passage that is connected between a connection hole formed on a dust container and a flow hole that intakes external air. Accordingly, if the vacuum cleaner is operated, the dust that is separated from the second filter by the external air that flows in through the flow hole is collected inside the dust container through the connection hole.
However, in the case of the related art 2, since a separate passage for making the dust separated from the second filter flow into the dust container is constructed, the structure of the dust container becomes complicated, and a pressure loss occurs. Further, since the size of the separate passage for connecting the connection hole and the flow hole is limited to lower the pressure loss of the vacuum cleaner, the dust separated from the second filter is unable to be easily removed.
In the case of the related art 3, dust that is separated from a second filter is stored in a separate storage space. In this case, the separate storage space has a small volume, and thus it is required to frequently leave the collected dust to cause inconvenience in use.